Please Stop Pretending
by cathyhb
Summary: Do you really know who you're married to? One shot.


**Please Stop Pretending…**

Do you have any idea who you're married to?

A/N: Just want all of you to know that I do not in any way take any credit for the plot, the characters and the rest of the Harry Potter world. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat opposite Harry Potter sipping a glass of wine. She could feel herself blush as he watched a wizard negotiating with the bartender.

Harry smiled at his best friend, pleased that she's happy. He glanced around content with the familiar atmosphere; they were in his favorite bar at Hogsmeade called the Aurora Borealis. This bar had earned his attention when it had legally banned the paparazzi to come within 50 meters from their place. Plus in all honesty, they accept only the VIPs of the Wizarding Community, which meant no unwanted attention.

Harry watched as she stood to join the wizard she was staring at. Just as Hermione reached the mysterious raven-haired wizard, Ron found his way to Hermione's seat. "Oi, mate."

"Ron, what's your reason this time?" Harry then focused his attention to his other best friend.

"No reason, just had the usual fight with Lav." Ron glanced at the bar searching for their female best friend. "Do you think she saw me?" Ron didn't feel like taking the steps towards the bar.

"I doubt it. Even if she did, she wouldn't buy you a drink seeing as you're late again." Harry teased and called the attention of a waitress.

Ron ordered his drink and turned back to Harry. "So, when do you plan on settling down?" Ron and Lavender are engaged to be married sometime that year. He was taking pleasure in the idea that he was engaged and the great Harry Potter was still dateless.

"There you go again mate. Nobody likes a show off. Why are you so happy anyway? You just admitted that you and your fiancée had a round just now. If anyone is entitled to gloat it would be Hermione." Hermione had recently married a Mark Thompson. Some lad she met at the Quibbler head office right out of Hogwarts. He was a dashing wizard who studied at Durmstrang. He and Hermione dated for six months and by then they realized that they couldn't live without each other. Hermione had actually proposed to him a few breaths before he had a chance to do the act. A couple of weeks ago they had their anniversary and Hermione wanted to celebrate that special day with her husband only. This was the only time she had agreed to celebrate it with other people. As of the moment, Harry was happy for Hermione but that doesn't necessarily mean he approves of the wizard she had chosen to marry.

Hermione dragged Mark back to their table. "Harry hates to be left alone."

"Maybe if we could've extended our trip…" He started nuzzling her neck. "I wouldn't be craving for you this much…" he continued his gesture.

Hermione moved slightly from him, "You do know that even if we stayed at that romantic paradise, you would still crave for me?"

Mark released a deep sigh. He cherished those moments when he could touch her, kiss her and hold her tight without a care in the world. He could never get over her. He loved her completely and unconditionally. "So I guess your friends can handle a disgruntled husband?"

"I don't think they have a choice." She gave him a smack on the lips before going back to their table.

Harry saw the unnecessary exchange of affection that resulted for his need to gag. "I think I'm going to be sick. Remind me not to accept any group dates with either of you when Mark and/or Lav are around."

"You're just jealous, because we have someone who loves us…" He noticed the wrong choice of words and added with a wink, "Romantically that is."

"Let's see how you'll feel when Gin and I have a snogging session in front you." Harry teased. He was secretly dating her and since the harsh break up at Hogwarts, he had been afraid of what Ron would think of him.

"Like my sister would go out with you again." Ron straightened himself as the happy couple reached their table. Ron always felt like he needed to be formal around Mark. He seemed like a big businessman.

"Ron, since you're late again, I am just going to ask Harry, Gin and Lav to celebrate our anniversary somewhere more appropriate and private." She glanced at her loving husband and took a seat next to Harry.

"No fair. I had approved of Mark right from the start. Harry still doesn't-" he received a death glare from Hermione and a painful kick on the shin from Harry. "I mean **_didn't_** like him at first." He tried to remedy the situation.

"If you still don't like me, I hope it wouldn't cause any problem with your relationship with Herm. She tells me how important you two are to her. And I don't want her to feel like she's torn between us…" Mark softly placed a kiss on her cheek.

Hermione desperately tried to hide her blush. "Harry and I have already talked about it Cakes." She picked up her glass and took a sip.

"Cakes? What's with you and food anyway?" Ron was starting to miss his fiancée. "First it was Marshy & Mallows, now its Cakes?"

"Well Ron, if you must know, there are a lot of boring activities that get quite exciting when mixed with sweets." Hermione gazed into her husband's eyes longingly.

Feeling a bit frustrated and deprived, he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Hermione felt content and so much more. Never in her dreams did she believe that someone would ever love her like Mark loved her. It all felt too good to be true.

* * *

A couple of weeks, a couple of dates for Harry, the Weasley-Brown engagement party, and an anniversary party later, Hermione and Mark lay sleeping in their bed dreaming of each other when the alarm brought them harshly back to reality. Hermione pulled her messy hair into a bun letting her eyes adjust to the light. She smiled at her husband and set on to shower.

Mark still couldn't believe she had married him. Since he saw her face printed in the Daily Prophet he became infatuated and obsessed with her but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. She had always been his inspiration but he knew he didn't deserve her especially for what he's done.

He shook his head and focused on what he had to do. Since his past wasn't good enough for her, he dedicated the rest of his life into making each day worthy of her. "Cakes, we got up late again, mind if I join you?"

Hermione thought about his question for a second before answering him, "You do know you don't have to ask, right?"

Mark smiled and got into the shower with her.

* * *

"Cakes, where do you work now?" Hermione gingerly put on her best business outfit. "I know you're a freelance research analyst but there are times when I have to see you."

Mark carefully thought of what to say. He can't lie to her at this point. She seems like she was planning to visit him. His usual arrangements cannot be made in just a few hours. "I was offered to work with the Malfoy industries."

"What?" Hermione's good mood suddenly changed. "What does Arithmancy have to do with advertising dark magic?"

"Cakes, we need the money and no one likes freelancers. Malfoy needs research analyst for his new product and I guess he wanted the best."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "We don't need the money. We're earning more than we spend. I've never even dreamt of living in a manor. I like cozy households better. Besides, I thought we made a pact not to work for the dark side."

"Cakes, give the bloke a break, its been how many years…"

"Almost three years now." Hermione answered with a huff.

"… right, three years. The bloke could've changed and to top it all he was never proven a Death Eater."

"Does he have something to hold you?" Hermione couldn't believe how hard she had tried to avoid Draco Malfoy and now, Mark wants to work for him!

"No, but I do want a challenge. Also, it's only going to be for a while. It's not like I'm going to work for him all my life."

"I don't want you to work for him at all." Hermione said plainly.

"Cakes, just remember I'll be able to look at his files, I could bust them for any small account." He pulled her into his arms, "I would never jeopardize our relationship or our principles for a job. I love you. You should remember that."

Hermione released a sigh and gazed into his eyes. "I love you too."

"And I mean it. Every time I tell you I love you, know that I mean it. Remember that ok?" Mark didn't take his eyes off of her.

Hermione smiled, "I mean it too." She kissed him gingerly on the lips. "Every time I nag please remember that ok?"

"No problem." He kissed her back.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sat opposite at the head and end of a rectangular table in a large conference room. The other members of the meeting have already left. The two so-called friends stayed to discuss a new measure Draco Malfoy had recently proposed. "So Draco, why on Earth would the 'Golden Trio' visit our company?"

"A little owl told me." Draco glared at him for questioning his idea. "Look, all you have to do is tell me if they are found within the premises of the building. Is that so hard to do?"

"Why would they go here in the first place?" Blaise pressed on.

"Haven't you seen the new list for our payroll?"

Blaise shrugged, "Don't really care bout that stuff."

"Well you should. Guess who's the newest member of our corporation?"

"Go on, I'm dying with each passing minute."

"Mark Thompson."

* * *

Hermione walked into the Malfoy enterprise. She didn't know where to find her husband so she just barged into offices until a very agitated witch approached her. Unfortunately, she hasn't heard of the person. So Hermione took a private tour courtesy of herself. The tour was going about just fine until she met Blaise Zabini at the end of a corridor.

"My the great Ms. Granger has come to grace our company. May I ask to what honor do we owe this visit?" Blaise performed a mock-bow for her.

Hermione shook her head in distaste. "If you're going that low, would you mind polishing my shoes?"

"Sharp as ever." Blaise straightened himself. "I haven't seen your husband since he started working here. Are you sure he plans to… work… here?"

"Funny, I do hope he'd leave your company and work in a more respectable one."

"Well, you won't find any company more respectable than ours." Blaise stated proudly.

"Well then, I guess I'd rather sleep in the streets than let him work for you."

"Now that's a pretty thought."

Before Hermione could react, Draco arrived. "Ms. Granger-"

She screamed in frustration, "I'm Mrs. Thompson now!"

Draco smirked, "Very lady like indeed."

"Just point me to the right direction!" Hermione never was a fan of the Slytherin tandem.

"Blaise is correct in saying that we haven't seen your husband."

"Are you implying that my husband has been lying to me?" Hermione glared at his him for suggesting such a crazy idea. "He would never lie to me. If there's one thing I hate the most it's lying and he knows that."

"So what if he lies to you… I'm sure you'll just forgive him anyway." Draco challenged.

"If he would lie to me, I'd never trust him ever again and I can't live in the same roof with someone I can't trust. He can expect divorce papers in the morning." Hermione considered that fact and felt a sharp pain in her chest.

Draco's eye widened, surprised with her answer. "Of course though, we wouldn't see him, he belongs to a different department."

"Right." Hermione turned around and started to walk to where she came from.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to see your husband?" Draco pried.

"I'll just see him at home. Why do you care anyway?" Hermione didn't wait for his response, and walked off.

Draco watched her back…

Blaise noticed this and echoed her last words, "Why do **_you_** care?"

Draco wore his grumpy face and started for his office.

* * *

Hermione arrived home a bit disgruntled. She didn't want to think that he would lie to her. She went straight to her room and started changing into her lingerie.

"Had a bad day, Cakes?" A voice coming from the kitchen came flooding through the bedroom.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She hurried to the kitchen into the arms of her husband who was holding a spatula. "I thought we could put new meaning to Cakes again." He kissed her forehead trying to avoid hitting her with the spatula filled with white cream.

"Where were you today?" Hermione regained her composure almost immediately.

"Can we wait until dessert?" Mark almost begged.

"I went to your work place earlier, to surprise you." Hermione started feeling a bit guilty of trying to accuse the sweet guy who was baking her a cake.

Mark turned his attention to her. "I didn't see you."

"Well I did see your two bosses."

"Malfoy's the only boss there." Mark tried to clarify the ownership of the company.

"Whatever, the thing that concerns me is that Malfoy and Zabini said they've never seen you work there." Hermione stared into his eyes challenging him to lie to her.

Mark magically drew a chair for Hermione to sit on. "What exactly happened?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I heard they've never seen you ever."

"Well, I was doing my research, my own way." His alibi sounded shaky even to him.

"What is your way?" Hermione pressed on.

"I don't want to rely only to the information that they offer. Sometimes I have to dig a few feet down to see the files I am looking for."

"Then you weren't at the building? You told me that you went straight to-"

"Work, am I right?" He flashed his most charming smile in an effort to sway her.

Hermione smiled back. "I'm sorry I accused you. I should've known better than to listen to those two Slytherins."

"Just remember that I love you and that whenever I tell you so, I mean it." Mark reassured her.

Hermione's smile widened. "I love you too." She stood on her toes to meet him eye to eye. "Now, where's this cake that you're trying to bake?"

Mark grinned, "Can you wait or would you be alright with cake batter?"

"The batter will do." She had a sly grin on her face.

* * *

Mark woke up earlier than usual. He went to their desk and grabbed a parchment and quill. He started writing:

"_B,_

_I will not make it to the meeting with the board. Be guided with the following instructions…"_

Hermione was a light sleeper and the scratching of the quill to parchment woke her. "Cakes?"

"Yes luv?" Mark turned to his sleepy-eyed wife.

"What are you doing? Come back here." She tapped the other side of the bed. "It's getting cold here."

"I'll be right there Cakes. I'll just finish up with this note." He went back to the parchment and quickly finished the note leaving it unsigned. He then folded it and tied it to the leg of a sleeping owl right outside their door. He turned back to bed. For a few seconds he stared at the peaceful, sleeping form of his wife. He released a sigh and went to his side of the bed, collecting Hermione in his arms.

Hermione feeling his arms around her, snuggled closer to his chest. "Isn't it too early for work?"

"Yes, but I am quite dedicated." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "It is also a bit early for interrogation. Go back to sleep." He didn't have to tell her twice. She immediately fell back to sleep. Mark smiled and once again thought how lucky he was for having her in his life. "I love you Hermione Granger."

* * *

Mark arrived at Malfoy enterprise and proceeded straight to his office. He stared at the medium sized room fully furnished with desks, filing cabinets and mediocre art. Mark shook his head in distaste remembering how big his usual office was compared to this hole in the wall. He sat in his uncomfortable chair and placed his feet on his desk. "Well now, technically this is not lying to Hermione is it?"

* * *

Blaise sat miserably in one of the company's boardroom. He had a lot of things to do but no, Draco Malfoy asked him to attend the meeting for him. 'If this is so important then maybe he should be here instead.'

When finally the meeting ended, Blaise started for his office when a familiar irritating voice flowed to his ears. 'Great, to top a very boring start of the day, I have to deal with…'

"Just point me to his direction!" Hermione was furious for being held up by guards. "Look, if you just let go of me I promise not to bring you into Azkaban."

One of the guards stood straight and saluted a wizard who was busy chatting with a redhead witch. "Cancel all of my appointments later in the afternoon…" Draco nodded back at the guards. He continued talking with his secretary when Blaise called his attention.

"Oi, Draco!" Blaise went to his side. "You told me you wouldn't arrive here until later, what are you doing here? You should've attended the meeting earlier."

Draco wore his most irritated frown. "Blaise, may I remind you again of…" He was cut short when Hermione started tapping her shoes. "Will you stop it?" He then turned into the direction of the noise. His face drained of color realizing who made the noise.

"You can let go of me now. I found who I'm looking for." Hermione glared at the two guards.

Draco nodded to the two guards, and then to his secretary dismissing them. "Ms. Granger…"

"It's Mrs. Thompson now!" Hermione felt a little harassed.

"Very well, Mrs. Thompson, what brings you here?" Blaise interjected.

"Where on Earth have you found those idiotic guards of yours? Everyone in the Wizarding community knows that Harry, Ron and I have authority to come as we please anywhere we choose."

"Well that's your answer. I don't see Potter and Weasley nearby." Blaise comically searched for her friends.

"Knock it off. Don't give me reason to investigate this company."

"Don't give us reason to throw you out." Blaise threatened.

"Fun's over, what business do you have here _Mrs. Thompson,_ is it with either of us?" Draco interrupted before any was able to draw his/her wand.

"You shouldn't even dream about it. I just wanted to file a complaint regarding those guards…"

"Oh trust me, they will retain their job and even get a bonus." Blaise tried to annoy her.

"… and to talk to my husband." Hermione ignored the previous comment.

"Then you're looking for him in the wrong place. This is a VIP area for high ranking officials or just plainly me." Draco turned to his pocket watch and realized he had to excuse himself. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Blaise, deal with her. Remember we don't need Aurors hanging in these walls." Draco marched out of the hall and hid behind a column. He scanned his surroundings for any person sneaking like he was.

Hermione glared at Blaise knowing very well that he was going to be the cause of a lot of headache. "So tell me, where does Mark work?"

"How should I know? Am I his mother?" Blaise took Draco's warning lightly.

Right after Hermione reached for her wand, a mysterious wizard came walking toward them. "Hermione! What are you doing here?" Mark sprinted to her side, eager to protect her from Blaise.

"Ah, the great Mr. Thomp…" Something caught hold of Blaise's attention.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Hermione suddenly changed moods. She felt lighter now that her husband was close by.

"Silly Cakes, I work here." Mark tried to guide her out of Blaise's view.

"Yeah but Malfoy said, you shouldn't be in here." Hermione didn't want to leave battles undecided.

"Well I told you, I am not your conventional researcher. I do things my way." He did his best to be positioned directly between Hermione and Blaise.

"Yeah but there are rules…" Hermione finally noticed what Blaise noticed earlier. "Cakes, where did you get that robe?" Hermione could swear she hasn't seen that robe before.

'Uniform?' Mark's mind worked in fast speed. 'No, she'll see the rest of the people here dress differently.' Mark tried to keep it cool as he searched for a good explanation.

"Well?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.

Mark forced a light blush on his cheeks. "I kind of splurged with what they've given me for the contract."

Hermione instead of feeling irritated, she began to admire his cute face. 'How can anyone get mad at that face?'

Mark recognized his mistake and kicked himself in his mind. He managed to stir Hermione around and guided her out of the corridor when he felt a hand grab his arm. Mark faced him and mouthed the word 'LATER'.

* * *

Draco waited patiently inside his office for his guest. He started working on a pile of papers in his inbox. He knew it was right about time for Blaise's arrival to report to him.

Within a few seconds Blaise arrived as expected. "Tell me when one of the Golden trio arrives. Cancel my appointments. Blaise, you're in charge of the meeting. The newest member of the payroll is Mark Thompson. Do all these sound familiar to you Draco?" He stared at him to see the effect it had on his so-called friend. When he didn't see any sign of uneasiness from him, he continued. "I didn't know the reason why you were so nice to Hermione. I also got confused when you tried to save Mark Thompson's image in front of Hermione. But then again, when did you ever have an interest in the payroll? It didn't make sense especially when you take long vacations in the month of February."

"And now it all suddenly make sense?" Draco finally looked up from his work.

"Well, there's only one logical explanation. If it wasn't for your priceless customized robes I wouldn't have guessed it." Blaise plumped into a comfortable sofa near his desk.

"Then please tell me so I can laugh at your face."

"You and Mark Thompson are the same person."

* * *

Hermione reached home first so she decided to cook for him this time. She waited to the wee hours of the night for her beloved husband. She was starting to feel anxious missing his company. She even started listing down the cause of his delay and she's starting to be pessimistic. She couldn't help but get worried over nothing.

Mark arrived a little grumpy but still wearing a smiling face. The face he reserved only for Hermione.

Hermione welcomed him with a great big hug. "Let's start a system."

Mark tipped her chin up so that they were staring at each other's eyes. "I love you."

"Stop it. I was worried sick. You don't realize how I worry. I'm Harry Potter's friend and there was a lot to be worried about when Voldemort was alive. I've gotten used to thinking of the worst scenarios and now instead of Harry's face, I see yours." Hermione noticed him wince at you-know-who's name. She found it irritating that even if he was married to her, he was still afraid to say his name.

Mark caressed her face, "I mean it, I love you."

"I know and I love you too, but we really have to have a system here." Hermione demanded.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted you to worry about me." His other hand started drawing circles behind her back in his attempt to soothe her. "It would never happen again. I'm sorry."

"Promise that to me."

"I promise."

"Good, now let's skip dinner and go straight to dessert." Hermione stepped away from her husband.

"And what's for dessert? Cakes?" Mark teased.

"No, that's your specialty." Hermione smiled

"What's yours?" Mark, arched an eyebrow.

"Chocolates."

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced around his office feeling a bit confused. For once, he didn't know what to do. He had managed to keep Blaise quiet, for now. He knew his fellow Slytherin enough to expect him to use that information for blackmail.

He knew pretending to be someone was way beyond foolish. He had loved her ever since she slapped him on the face in their third year. He knew at that moment that she was no ordinary witch. For starters, she wasn't pureblooded. She was in fact the extreme of purebloods. And even used that reason as an excuse to have contact with her, as morbid as that may seem.

Hermione also wasn't the yes-person he was surrounded with. He could go on and on watching her argue with her idiotic friends. She had her own principles and she will stick with it no matter what. He had wanted a real conversation and not just pure testosterone, power mongering or racism. He wanted a real conversation, one like that of the many conversations Hermione shared with her friends.

Hermione also had a different perception of things. She fought for the rights of house elves when he maltreated the same creature. He had been taught that those creatures were objects that lived to do his every bidding. This clash in their perspectives had always been their source of argument. He had loved arguing with her. It was not just exchanges of insults it was also an outlet for passion. He found out through those exchanges how passionate Hermione can be and that thrilled him.

Hermione may also look a bit innocent, which tempted him early on his younger years to taint it. But as he started dating her, all he wanted to do was protect her. Her innocence was one of the things that he loved about her. He had to admit it, but only to himself, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley did a good job in protecting her.

Draco wanted to be with her and do things right but the only way that she'd let him is if he wasn't Draco Malfoy. Those first six months of being with her was sort of a test, to see if what he feels for her was just infatuation or something more.

Luckily after a few weeks together, he knew there was something there. He had attempted to tell her the truth but it felt so hard after gaining her trust. He had asked her a few times of what she thought of "Draco Malfoy" and she described him as the most despicable man alive. He thought it better to leave the topic until they got closer, when a name doesn't matter anymore. However, things got a bit out of hand. She proposed to him. The idea of possessing her, having her all to himself drugged him to continue his act. He was selfish, he wanted her for himself and he would stoop to any level just to do that.

He then planned to confess everything come their honeymoon. He had taken her to his family's vacation-house on the slopes somewhere hidden from the map, or the eyes of muggles. He had passed off the place as a present from a family friend for their honeymoon. He told her he belonged to middle class which was kind of extreme for him. He couldn't bring himself to be part of the same class the Weasley family originally belonged to. With Ron's and Gin's name, good things began to happen for the whole family.

While they were in the hot springs, Hermione in her bikini and Draco in his trunks, he was able to prove how innocent his new wife was. She covered herself with a towel or stayed deep in the water even when he reassured her how perfect she looks. That was the time he promised not to hurt her ever again and to tell her the truth was the same as tearing her heart out.

He knew having two lives would eventually catch up with him but he had other things in mind. Like maybe if they have kids, everything would be alright. 'She wouldn't deprive our kid of a father.' By then, he was sure, that his name wouldn't matter. That's his only choice left.

* * *

It was the perfect ending to a perfect evening. Mark had prepared a romantic evening for her. Candlelight dinner, with hired violinists set up in a field of her favorite flowers. Hermione did her best not to have him right then and there. She couldn't explain how much she wanted him. He was perfect. He looked as charming as the day she met him. He seemed a bit different. He looked a bit mysterious, sweet, charming all at the same time and was that sex appeal oozing from him?

Hermione's knees started to buckle when he gave her a perfect smile. "Hi Cakes."

Mark took her hand and kissed it softly. "How was your day, luv?"

"It was one of those boring days, but then you came along with these…" Hermione glanced once more at her background. "What's the occasion?" She was still gazing at the flowers, eager to pick all of them, a childhood fantasy of hers. Her dad was allergic to them. His nose was very sensitive to pollen that even his daughter can't touch them for fear of unintentionally bringing them home.

Mark smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, "Nothing special. I just want to remind you how much I love you and mean it."

"I love you too." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. "You know, back in Hogwarts, I never thought I'd be so lucky in love. Remember my first love?"

Mark frowned at the thought that haunted him all these years. "With your best mate, right?"

Hermione giggled at his expression. "Yes, with Ron. But I told you it ended badly. I thought that since I had a relationship with my best mate, it would be the best relationship that I'd ever have. I was wrong though. I thought my next relationships would turn out worse."

"Well, did it?" Mark gazed into her eyes; this could be a sign of what was to happen tonight.

"Do you really have to ask?" Hermione teased.

"I just want to make sure that we're on the same page." Mark caressed her face.

"I don't know, it depends on how you feel about me. I know how I feel for you…" she pouted. She knew he found it irresistible.

He stared at her, eyes filled with warmth, "I love you Hermione Granger–Thompson."

"Yup, we're in the same page." She kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

Time had passed and Blaise Zabini still hasn't found a way to use his blackmail information on Draco Malfoy to his advantage. It just didn't seem right to announce to the Wizarding community that he was working for a… liar at the least, not when their business is based on trust.

On the other hand, Draco had sometimes wished for Blaise to tell at least Hermione's friends so that he wouldn't have to lie to her anymore. Every time that she'd thank him for something he had done because of guilt, he would feel guiltier. His lie had gone out of hand and its been eating at him.

He had planned to tell her everything that romantic evening he had planned for her a month ago where he had experienced the most passionate lovemaking he had ever had. What bothered him the most was the fact that she called out Mark and not his real name. He felt crushed when he realized he could never really be with her. Mark Thompson is the one with her and not Draco Malfoy.

Draco had been miserable the whole month after that special night. No one could talk to him which led to the dismay of his investors. Blaise in an effort to save the company had decided to interfere…

* * *

Hermione and Harry were in an investigation for the Wizarding Community. It was one of those jobs that Harry was obligated to do for free. He considered cases which concerned the whole of the Wizarding Community his very own responsibility to honor his parents', Sirius' and Dumbledore's memories. He however charges witches and wizards who hires him to investigate for their own concerns. He charges high because he is sure that he'd get called out for the simplest of things. This way, only a few can hire him. Of course he still chooses which case to take and sometimes, well it seemed like most of the times, he had preferred charity cases. These cases however were kept very low, very secret so that no one knew what he was doing.

Harry had taken Hermione with him to confirm the Bellatrix.'s existence. She was the only Death Eater dangerous enough that was still missing. Some say she had lost her mind, some say she had died but no one had proven these theories to be true. Harry received a tip that someone who looked like her was hiding in the muggle streets of London.

Harry and Hermione were in their muggle clothes with their wands inside their jackets walking aimlessly the familiar childhood roads. Harry didn't care much for silent walks. "Herm, how's the married life?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Why Harry? Are you planning to get married? Who's the lucky witch?"

Harry blushed a deep shade of red. "I was just curious."

"Well, if it's with the right person, like me with Mark, then everything will be perfect. It feels so good knowing that the person lying next to you in bed loves you and would do anything for you as you for him/her."

"Surely its not all pleasure." Harry was a bit skeptic.

"There are arguments and chores and other stuff to reconsider but it's all worth it especially if he offers to share in those chores and other stuff and believe me, the make up gets pretty amazing after a rough argument."

Harry forced a smile for her. "I'm glad to hear that but if you're getting married and you feel like she's not the right person…"

"Then why marry her at all? It's not wise to start a relationship, a family with doubts. Haven't you found the right person yet?"

Harry blushed once again, "I did I just think its not worth pursuing."

"Why not? Anything for your happiness is worth pursuing." Hermione was very much enthusiastic. She wanted Harry to have the same thing that she have with Mark especially with his past.

"Let's just forget about her. I have met someone else who I feel like I love but…"

"It's Ginny isn't it?" Hermione pried.

'How did she knew about it? Does she also know who I was talking about before I mentioned Ginny?' Apparently there was a big misunderstanding between the two friends. Harry thought Hermione meant her for his second choice. "Yeah it's Gin, is it that obvious?"

Hermione giggled. "I knew you loved her ever since you became an item back in Hogwarts, it was only logical to think that she was the right witch for you. But what I don't understand is that you said it was not worth pursuing?"

'Is she saying, Gin's the right girl for me? She's just the other witch I've met.' Harry shook his head, "Herm, let's just forget it."

"If it's Ron, he could easily be swayed. He loves Ginny so much that she could easily manipulate him. You don't have to worry about it."

'It's not Gin!' Harry wanted to scream it to her. "I'm not comfortable talking to you about my love life."

"But you are comfortable with mine?" Hermione grinned.

Harry let her comment pass without a response. They continued walking down the street and past a chocolate shop. "Do you think Ginny would appreciate it if I gave her chocolates?"

Hermione glanced at the chocolate shop and felt a little weak in the knees. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Harry went to her side and wrapped his right arm around her waist for support. "You shouldn't have come along then."

"I was feeling fine until I saw those chocolates on display." She pointed at the counter and there it was again, cold sweat was forming on her brows.

"Mark said that we should take it easy today because you felt sick earlier. He'd kill me if he finds you in this state. Let's get you to bed." Harry helped her walk further down the street into an alleyway. "I'll take you home now, ok?"

Hermione nodded and tried to stand without his help. Miraculously she felt better, just a bit light headed but definitely better. "Harry wait."

"What?" He was about to take out his special port key which transcends through any barrier.

"I think I'm fine now." Hermione closed her eyes just to be sure. "Yup, I'm fine now."

"That's odd, you were so weak right there." Harry pointed at the chocolate shop. "I had asked you if Gin would like some chocolates and then…"

"Ooh, don't say that word again." Hermione cringed feeling nauseous once again.

"Are you saying you're allergic to… it?" Harry immediately went back to his previous position.

Hermione shook her head. 'I can't be allergic to chocolates, that's my favorite kind of dessert. Then again, why did I have seasickness on ground and so early in the morning? Oh my gosh, could it be?'

Harry noticed her face had gone pale. "I'm taking you directly to a healer."

"I think I know what's wrong with me." Hermione smiled at him.

"What?" Harry looked absolutely worried for her.

"I have to tell Mark first." She reached for her wand to disapparate.

* * *

Blaise visited Draco in his lowly office pretending once again as Mark, just in case she decided to visit him. "Mate, we've got to talk."

"Ah, Mr. Zabini, what can I do for you?" Mark played along, wearing his other face.

"Cut it Malfoy, you know that I already know." Blaise glared at him.

Mark transformed back to his original self. "What the hell do you want? Shouldn't you be working right now?" Draco glared hard at him.

"I just want to know what's your plan?" Zabini asked.

"I will tell her eventually." Draco didn't know exactly why he told him that, maybe because he was the only one who knew. Maybe because he already knows his secret yet he kept it as his own.

"Oh great! Here I thought you were thinking of letting this company crumble down to pieces." Blaise managed to refrain from using his sarcastic tone.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic Zabini, just go back to your desk and work." Draco ordered.

"The thing is you're not working either." Blaise pointed at his almost clean desk.

"Maybe if one of us would do his job, then you wouldn't have to worry about the company now? Now let me see, who's working for whom here?" Draco arched an eyebrow suggestively.

"That's not such a bad idea Malfoy, let me buy out your shares and…"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, we all know you don't have the resources Zabini, that's why I hunted investors remember?"

"Ha! I'm worth more than when we started before Malfoy, and you can't step on me now." Blaise smirked.

"So do I. Do you honestly think I give away my earnings? If you read the Wizard Biz you'd see my name on the top five richest wizards in the community."

"Don't think for one second that I can't buy you out because I belong to the same list." Blaise argued.

"Are you sure? Let me see, there's me, Potter, Parkinson, Krum and the combined fortune of the Weasley twins. Are you sure you're on the list?" Draco taunted.

"I'm at number 7, Malfoy." Blaise raised his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I only read up to three, five at the most."

"You consider counting up to five because you can barely get the fifth spot eh?" Blaise challenged.

"Ha, I didn't name the top five in order. Do you honestly think there's anybody richer than Potter with all the awards that he's gotten, apart of course from the Black and Potter fortunes? In addition to that witches and wizards pay him enormous amounts just to be able hire him."

"Jealous aren't we?" Blaise knew the blonde wizard belonged to the top three but he wouldn't admit that.

"Not anymore, because the most important person to him is with me." Draco countered.

"Please don't tell me its Granger." Blaise almost pleaded.

"Sure, I can easily lie to you if that's what you want."

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "Malfoy, what have you been doing with your galleons? I'm sure living a middle class life isn't expensive. Let me buy you out, then you can phase out Draco Malfoy and not lie to Hermione Granger anymore. And may I repeat, I do have the resources."

"Not if I sell them at a higher price. A price only Harry Potter can afford." Draco wore his smug face. "The company still has high goodwill value."

"You would rather sell it to your most hated rival than sell it to me?" Blaise was trying to release his frustrations.

"No, it means, I would never sell my share. Potter most definitely would not buy my shares."

"Fine, but you should know, a company cannot rely on intangible assets alone. You have to do something with those investors." Blaise almost pleaded.

"Fine, I'll buy the rest of the available shares, now are you happy?" Draco teased.

"So are you planning to convert this company to Single Proprietorship? You already have 70 of the shares."

"I can never please you eh Zabini?" Draco teased once more.

"Fine, if you want to ruin your own company I don't care anymore." He went for the door and left the room. Before he closed the door he added, "Just inform me when do you plan to tear it all apart so I can pull out my investment in time." He didn't notice that a witch was standing right behind him.

Draco didn't notice her either. He instinctively placed his feet on top of his desk. "If I'm going down, everyone might as well come with me."

"Sick pathetic bastard! I'll be rejoicing when my husband's contract with you ends." Hermione pushed Blaise aside and entered Mark's supposed office.

Draco was in shock. He quickly put his feet down and stood up, trying to straighten his robe. "Ah, Mrs. Thompson, how is everything?" He didn't mean it to come out sweet and comforting, but his reflex got the better of him,

"I don't see the importance of that. Anyway, where is my husband? This is his office right?" Hermione stood her ground.

Fortunately for Draco, he realized what he had done, and what was happening. "I was looking for him. And I must say I am disappointed to find him once again, out of his office."

"Are you sure? I thought he was here a second ago?" Apparently Blaise forgot that he was on his way out when Hermione appeared.

Draco was of course cool and smooth. "Well, do you see him in here Zabini?"

"Forget it, just tell me where can I find him." Hermione didn't need to get in between the hostilities.

"I think he's at the penthouse. Top floor, last door of the corridor." Blaise instructed.

Hermione nodded and went on her way.

Draco glared at him. "You just confirmed my decision to buy all the outstanding shares." He took out a key from his pocket and pressed it into the wall. Magically, a door appeared. He turned the knob which apparently was connected to his real office and entered.

* * *

Hermione was doubtful of Zabini's instruction. 'Why would he help me? He must be planning something nasty.' However, she had no other place to look. She walked around noticing the employees' evil glances aimed at her. 'I hope he could just leave this company. Fred and George are so sweet to offer us a job. He better take it, it has a more flexible time.'

She continued to walk until she reached the last door with a carved name on it. "Why the heck would he send me to Malfoy's office?"

"Come in." A voice from inside could be heard.

'Wasn't that Mark's voice?' Hermione grasped the knob her heart beating faster. She closed her eyes, opened the door and went inside.

"Hermione, Cakes, what are you doing here?" Mark stood near his desk.

"Cakes!" Hermione ran to his side and gave him a tight hug. "I have news about a new job."

Mark smiled at her, "You couldn't wait until we got home?"

"Well, I have another surprise for you." Hermione took both his hands and guided them to her stomach. "You have to guess first though."

That little gesture had only one meaning for him. "Are you saying you're pregnant?"

Hermione frowned. "_We're_ pregnant."

Mark smiled holding back his cheers of success. "Are we?"

Hermione nodded grinning, obviously happy with his reaction.

"Cakes, you don't know how happy I am with that news."

"Me too. However, you have to change jobs, I know of a job that is more suitable for our condition." Hermione's brain suddenly went back to her logical side. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here? Why was Malfoy in your office with Zabini? How did Zabini know you're here?"

This was the moment that he was waiting, a child that would seal his faith with her. "I also have something to tell you."

Hermione thought it was about signing a contract that binds him in the company forever. She didn't know how close that was to the truth. "You sound serious."

"It is serious." Mark held her hands and placed it on his chest. "Remember all those times when I said, I love you?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled, mentally reminding herself to ask her questions again later.

"Please remember that whatever happens, I will always love you." He gazed deep into her eyes. "Also remember that I mean it too."

"I mean mine too."

"That's good." Mark released a deep sigh. "This is harder than I thought." He released his eyes from hers.

"What's wrong? I'm sure we can do something about it." Hermione caressed his face lovingly.

"I have a secret." Mark started.

"We all do." Hermione tried to calm his nerves as hers started acting up.

"You wanted answers to your questions earlier, here it is."

But before he could say anything Hermione kissed him. "Let's celebrate this pregnancy first. We can have a talk about your problem later."

"No, I have to say it now." Mark kissed her forehead dreading her reaction. "I think it's time to let you in on my secret." He took a step back into the shadows and changed his features. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. My real name is..." He pause and looked into her eyes.

Hermione's eyes widen in shock. "Draco Malfoy." She blinked a few times before she was able to talk. "Stop this at once Malfoy, this is not a funny joke!" She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Hermione, Cakes…" Draco tried to hold her hand but she just pushed him away.

"Stop it! Mark's the only one who calls me that!"

"Mallows…" He tried to hold her again.

"I said stop it!" Hermione finally let her tears flow.

"Please, let me explain." Draco pleaded.

"Where's Mark?" Hermione stepped back and searched the room for her beloved.

"This is my secret, our secret." He corrected himself.

"So all of this is a plan to what? Hurt me?" Her voice reflected the pain she was feeling, as if tens of thousands of knives were slicing her heart. "Get Hermione Granger emotionally involved and with child and then leave her?"

"Never! Hermione, I love you!" Draco began to beg. "I told you, I mean it every time I say those words."

"Liar!" Hermione drew out her wand, not knowing exactly why.

"You said you love me too." Draco wanted to grovel at her feet but she wouldn't allow him, she wouldn't even allow him to take a step toward her.

"I said, I love Mark!" Hermione shouted her pain at him.

"I am Mark." Draco transformed back to Mark's face. "Its still me!"

"No, you're the worst kind of a person, worse than Voldemort, the Death Eaters and the Dementors combined." Tears were streaming down her face. "How could you be so cruel? You made me fall in love with Mark and now that I know I would die without him, you're taking him away?"

"Hermione, if you want I can just kill out Draco, I can be Mark forever. I don't want to lose you."

"You can't lose something you never had Malfoy. You will never have me!" Hermione turned to head towards the door.

"Cakes! Don't go!" Draco ran up to her. "Please stay."

Hermione turned to face him, instead of love her eyes were like daggers piercing him. "I don't ever want to see your face again." She looked down trying to calm herself, "Especially not Malfoy's face."

"I love you!" Draco hugged her tight, unwilling to let her go. "Please, think of our child."

"Did you know that there's a debate on-going in the muggle world on when is it immoral to have abortion?" She stared hard at him. "Well guess what, its not yet immoral." She pushed him off of her with all her might. "When you get back at the house, you will see that everything I own will be gone. This'll be the last time you'll see me."

"What about divorce papers?" Draco didn't want this to be the last time he'd see her. He loves her too much. He was hoping that he could change her mind with the divorce proceedings.

"Correction, annulment. I will never be married to Draco Malfoy and since there isn't a Mark Thompson, I guess I won't be needing the papers anyway."

* * *

Epilogue:

'And that's how I lost her completely.' Draco Malfoy sat silently on his porch thinking about the time he had let her go. His plan didn't work it even backfired. It had been five years ago when he had received the annulment papers. It was four years ago when his son was born. He knew Hermione could never hurt anyone, more so her own child. It was torture for him to just watch his son grow up not able to hear him call him his father.

It was all over now; his dream had died. He got married again two years ago. Hermione was also married to a Derrick Bradley. She seemed happy and he was glad for that. He wanted her to be happy.

He watched the sun disappear into the horizon; he knew that his new wife would be arriving any minute. He left the porch and fixed himself making sure he didn't looked how he felt.

* * *

Hermione arrived home holding her toddler in her arms. Upon touching the floor, Hermione released a grunt as she put down her blonde young wizard. She had thought of changing his hair color to brown as her hair but she didn't want to forget how much pain loving someone completely could bring. She vigorously ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "Go to your father and ask him to help you change your clothes." Hermione sighed as memories continued to hunt her.

She could still remember how Mark's touches felt like, how his lips tasted like, how soothing his voice had been, how beautiful his words had been. She had loved him unconditionally, trusting every word he said. It almost killed her that day when she found out that Draco Malfoy had toyed with her feelings. She thought she could never love again but thankfully, Derrick came along.

They had been married for two years now, after a year's mourning over her lost love she met him at Harry's engagement party. He wasn't the gentleman that Mark had been the first time they met, in fact he didn't even acknowledge her then. But there was something in him that excited her. There was more than mystery behind his eyes. This time, Hermione had initiated the introduction. He wasn't as gorgeous as Mark but he still had an appealing aura about him.

Harry and Ron, more so Harry, didn't approve of her dating style. They knew how fast Hermione could fall in love. They had urged her to investigate closely the new wizard in her life, if she won't they will do it for her, free of charge of course. Harry could not contain his anger on his bitter rival. 'How dare he hurt Hermione. She looks for the good in everyone, who on earth could dare hurt such a delicate creature?' Harry couldn't admit how much he cared for her especially not with Ron around. He had started having these weird feelings on his date with Cho, or more correctly, after his date with her. He found Hermione to be more than just his pal, but also a witch, a witch who knows him and still care for him for whatever stupidity that he has done. Hermione was blind to this fact as was Ron. He had wanted to tell her how he felt for her after Malfoy's confession but he knew that she needed him more as a friend. He then decided on settling for his second choice.

Hermione, being brought up the way she was, couldn't bring herself to investigate Derrick. She knew that any relationship should be built with trust. She just considered her so-called relationship with Mark as a fluke. 'Surely not everybody's a hateful jerk like Draco Malfoy.'

Hermione tried everything to forget him and apparently she was most successful in this task when she was with Derrick. She found herself married to him without regrets and now taking care of her child Henry.

Hermione snapped herself back into reality. She picked up her bag and went to her room to change. Looking around her surrounding she found herself wanting something she couldn't point out. She's fallen madly in love with her husband. She knew he loves her equally. Then again it would be better if she just told him her secret.

* * *

Draco went to the master's bedroom to greet his wife. "Luv, how was your day?" He kissed her on her cheek.

She smiled at him, "It could've been better luv."

"Do you want a massage to make things better?" Draco offered.

"I know something more effective." She drew her wand and locked the door and charmed the room so that no one would be able to hear them.

"What're those things for?" Draco asked about the spells.

"You see I have this big secret…" She started.

Draco's heart started beating faster by the minute. "Do you now?"

"Yes. Would you like to know what it is?" She teased.

Draco carefully thought about his answer. 'What if she says she loves someone else?'

"You see it's about the two of us…" She let her words linger for a while. "… And someone else."

Draco's eyes widened. "Should I be scared and packing my things now?"

She smiled mischievously. "You see I have fallen in love with someone else."

"Are you talking about your previous husband?" Draco could feel his throat close in.

"I did fall in love with him before but now, I've fallen in love with a different person." Her face changed into a more serious expression.

"If you're not going to say me, you can be sure I'll be upset." Draco threatened.

"I don't think so." She gave him a sly grin, enjoying every minute that he was sweating.

Draco arched an eyebrow in question.

"You see, this secret of mine have been hanging on for two years now."

"Even before we got married?" Draco could hardly stand straight.

"Yes."

"Who is it then? Why did you agree to marry me if you knew you love somebody else?" Draco accused her.

"It's really complicated. We both know that there is no way we can be together."

"Why is he spoken for?"

"It's more complicated than that. One thing I know for sure is that the only way to be with him is to marry you."

Draco felt his heart skip a beat. 'Oh please don't let this be true.'

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

Draco didn't know what to do, he wanted to kiss her and touch her, hold her. On the other hand, she may only be fooling around with him.

"So?" Hermione stared at Derrick searching for any reaction.

"I can explain..." Derrick changed his features back to his original blonde head.

This time around, Hermione wasn't angry. "You don't have to. But I do have to say some things first."

Draco nodded careful not to agitate her.

"I knew you were you even before we got married, for the second time." She smiled, finding how amusing things were becoming. "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice… You didn't think I would get married to someone I barely even know?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Harry and Ron would never agree to our marriage."

This time Draco grinned, "Are you saying, you still wanted to marry me even when you found out that I am Draco?"

Hermione nodded. "Just don't get it to your head."

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her gently to him to kiss her.

Hermione pushed him slightly, "I'm not done yet."

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me." Hermione pouted.

"You can't imagine how hurt I was when you made a fool out of me."

"That was never my intention." Draco started to explain his side. "I've been infatuated with you since Hogwarts. And by the end of fifth year I knew I've fallen in love with you. I could never hurt you. Knowing this, I have come to realize that you would never entertain me much less trust me. But it could be possible with a different face and a different name."

"It may sound sweet but it would've been easier if you just tried being yourself, we wouldn't have pretended or lied."

"Believe me Hermione, I never wanted to hurt you." Draco took both of her hands and kissed them.

"But you did."

"I want to make it up to you. Just tell what I should do to make you forgive me?" Draco searched her eyes for forgiveness. "If you want me to phase out Draco Malfoy, I will. If you want me to be Mark or Derrick, I will."

"Can you be Draco?" Hermione caressed his face.

"Are you sure?" Draco looked a bit shocked.

"You see there's one thing in common between Derrick and Mark that I like, they're both you. I guess that's what I saw the first time I saw Derrick's face." She gave him a peck on the lips. "I want to learn to love the face of my true love."

"Hermione, all these years together, I never expected you to be cheezy." Draco teased.

Hermione grinned at him, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Draco frowned not sure what she meant.

"I think it's about time I got married for real, and if you're expecting me to propose to you again you are very much mistaken."

Draco almost laughed, "Wait here." He went to his drawer and searched for a black box. He searched inside him for the proper words to say. He was nervous to face her again. 'What if this is just a sick kind of joke?'

Hermione found him cute as he started fumbling with the box. "Are you ever going to get here?" She teased.

Draco quicken his pace and knelt before her. "I have dreamed about this for a very long time, I even wrote what I was going to say…"

"Hurry it up a bit," Hermione teased some more.

"Let me do this right." Draco almost pleaded.

"Fine, but try to say them faster or I'll do it again."

Draco smiled, "At first I wasn't sure that I could live without you but since we got married the first time and then broke up, I tried everything just to get by. That's the reason I became Derrick, I knew I wouldn't survive without you."

"So you're just going to lie to me for the rest of your life?" Hermione couldn't help but butt in.

"Let me, propose first, you can ask me questions later." Draco wanted it to be perfect. "But to answer that question, I was going to assume Derrick Bradley's identity and forget about Draco Malfoy."

"You would really do that? What about your identity, your lineage, your family fortune?" Hermione was flattered by his words.

"Hermione!" Draco was starting to feel a bit irritated. "Please let me finish."

"If you're going to scream at me like that then I suggest that you postpone this proposal." Hermione threatened.

"I'm sorry, ok I'll answer your questions. Nothing matters to me more than you. I would gladly give away everything except to Zabini, just to be with you." Draco looked deep into her eyes. "The thing is, I am deeply in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He presented the ring to her. It was a gold band encrusted with a huge Ruby, which was then surrounded by diamonds. "I would be honored if you let me be your husband."

Hermione smiled. "Hey, that's what I said to Mark."

Draco frowned. "Aren't you going to accept the ring?"

Hermione smile grew wider. "Of course you oaf!"

Draco smiled and nervously inserted the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her completely. "I swear I will make you happy."

"You better or my friends will hunt you down." Hermione pulled herself from him.

Draco frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Harry and Ron should be right outside. Let me tell them first what happened before you come out. And just to be safe, make sure you have your wand with you." Hermione unlocked the door and left the room.

Draco smiled inwardly the feeling of contentment washing over him. "I guess she knew who she's married to then."

* * *

A/N: Just a quick note, don't blame me for the miserable grammar. I had to do it in a hurry and to those who are acquainted with my writing, you already know the other reason. Please review, just say you've read it and it was ok. That'll make me very happy.

Please for the Last Chance fan/s, I'm really sorry about taking my sweet time on it. I just think you won't appreciate it especially if I will just cram with it like I did with this.

For Picture Perfect: thanks for the review but I do ask for more reviews. I sometimes feel like it's not worth continuing if no one's reading it. Anyway, please don't think that I don't appreciate those who did review. I just think that more reviews make a more positive outcome for the next chapter. I think there's a direct proportion to the outcome/quality of the fic and the number of reviews. Hehehe…


End file.
